Chapter 7: Who Is Gary Smith?
(The scene cuts to later.) * Leja: So how do you know about Gary Smith? * Ron Weasley: Well, as the new keeper for Gryffindor in Quidditch, Katie's job is to clean up Michelle Warnky's messes. Gary Smith was one of the bigger and weirder ones. * Katie Bell: And it appears under her directives, Minneapolis PD had been monitoring meta-human activity for the past two years. * Arnor: Why? * Fred Weasley: Well, to see if any of those powers could be exploited. * Obra: Weaponized. * Linmis: How do you know that he's coming after me? * Cho Chang: While in our custody, he kept saying the same thing: "Huxley wants Harry dead." And although he removed the tracker we had in him, the readings we did receive show he that was headed towards Indianapolis. * Linmis: Let him come. * Cedric Diggory: Linmis, this thing is a killing machine. We just came here to warn you, man. Let MPD handle it. * Linmis: Nah, I can't do that, Dig. I'm sorry, but all year, we've been sitting ducks for Huxley and all of his evil henchmen. This is the last one. I'm not gonna just wait for him to attack. I'm going after him first. I owe that to Harry's parents. Milvad, he's from Bullworth. What do you know about him? * Milvad: Gary Smith is a Slytherin. He was a, get this, best friend of Jimmy Hopkins before his expulsion from Bullworth made him Head Boy and he put the school under his control. * Terso: So how did you track him when he attacked a citizen? * Rayso: Mr Huxley sent him to Indy to kill one. I just followed. * Kyson: Yeah, but you did use Gandalf's word last year in Orlando. Can you do it again? * Milvad: I can try. * George Weasley: All right. * Linmis: Okay, well, all these locations are next to a school. * Danoc: There must only be a few hours before he needs to get back there to tell his followers of his plan. * Worad: I can take the waterfront. Can you have your team handle the rest? * Halec: I'll get them on it. * Linmis: All right. * Roger Davies: What about James Potter? Maybe he could help us somehow. * Milvad: (types James Potter's name into the computer. His profile shows up.) Or not. Um, looks like he died when Voldemort used a Killing Curse on him and his wife. * Fohan: What about next of kin? * Milvad: He's got a friend, Professor McGonagall. She's the head of Gryffindor House, and she studies, wait for it, Transfiguration spells. * Sonlu: Maybe the two of you can go and see if she's discovered anything in her research that could help us. * Molyn and Leja: Sure. (They leave.) * Roger Davies: Great. * Leja: Hey, Digg. * Cedric Diggory: Yeah? * Leja: How's that suit treating you? * Cedric Diggory: Could use some improvements. * Leja: I'll get to work on it. (Linmis phones Brandon Mears.) * Linmis: Hey, Mears, what's up? * Brandon Mears: (on phone) Hey, Linmis, I talked to Jakesh. She wants to meet up with you. * Linmis: All right. * Brandon Mears: (on phone) She's working on an engineering project at the hotel tonight. She would love some help from that big brain of yours. * Linmis: Okay, Raven, look, I'm sorry. Right now is kind of a crazy time. * Brandon Mears: (on phone) What? What's going on? * Linmis: Remember that Gary Smith that Suhan was after and attacked one of the citizens? * Brandon Mears: (on phone) He's back? I thought Milvad knew. * Linmis: Yeah, me too. But apparently, MPD had him and he escaped, and now he's heading for Indianapolis. * Brandon Mears: (on phone) I get it. I'll tell Erina some other time. * Linmis: Hey, you know what? * Brandon Mears: (on phone) It's all good, I'll make it work. * Linmis: Tell her tonight should be fine. * Brandon Mears: (on phone) Are you sure? * Linmis: Yeah. * Brandon Mears: (on phone) Thanks, Linmis. * Linmis: Yeah, bye. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Spy Squad